Sarah and Guerrero
by klingoncowboy
Summary: Another mash up of favorite telly shows...  This is in the 'Chivalric Impulses' 'His New Reality' A/U and deals with a rogue MI6 agent.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chuck' or 'Human Target'. No profit is being made and no latinum has exchanged hands so y'all know the drill!

the story

Lou's Deli...

" Guerrero? "

" Jenny Burton... " Guerrero briefly nodded towards the tall blond with the clear blue eyes standing before his table. " aka Sarah Walker? Have a seat, dude! "

Sarah sat down across the table and coolly studied as the scruffy, shaggy haired gentleman . " How are you Guerrero? "

" Looking good babe... " Guerrero's pale grey eyes smiled from behind his glasses with all the friendly warmth of a hunting predator. Which is what he was.

" Obviously you've forgotten the moratorium on babe and dude... "

He shrugged, took a large bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. " Not really dude. "

A mirthless smile flickered across Sarah's face. " Nice to know somethings don't change... dude... "

He answered with a mirthless smirk of his own. " You gone legit? "

Sarah nodded. She could see Lou Bartowski just over Guerrero's shoulder watching them with poorly concealed curiosity. " Hey Lou! "

" Sarah! Can I get you a coffee or something? " Lou asked, ever the professional restauranteur.

" A coffee, thanks... "

" CIA? " Guerrero continued to chew and study the young lady seated at his table.

She nodded again.

" I like the blond look. Does Jack know? "

Sarah shook her head; no. " I haven't seen much of Dad over the past decade. He was arrested right before I was recruited by the CIA... "

Lou walked over with a tray bearing a mug of fragrant, steaming coffee.

" Nice sandwich the 'Chuck Bartowski'... " Guerrero finished his meal and carefully cleaned his hands and policed the table.

" Thanks, " Lou answered. " I'm glad you liked it... "

" Thanks Lou. " Sarah gave her friend a dismissive jerk of the head.

" I'll get that... " Lou took the hint, picked Guerrero's tray up and wandered back to the counter.

Sarah winced, not looking forward to the inquisition she was bound to receive later.

" So is Bartowski your mark? "

" Chuck is my partner and my friend. This is his wife's place. " Sarah stirred a couple spoonfuls of sugar into her mug, then took a small sip. " Now why do you have my partner under surveillance? "

His pale grey eyes roamed ceaselessly behind his glasses, taking in everything. " It's a job... "

" Are you still in San Francisco working with Chance and Winston? "

" Yeah. The team's been working for Ilsa Pucci the past couple years... "

Sarah chose to show how impressed she was. " The billionaire's widow? "

Guerrero nodded with a slight shrug. " Long story... "

" For another time, " Sarah finished agreeably. " So who do we need to talk to to get this resolved? "

" Can you guys get to San Francisco or should we come here? "

San Francisco...

" Hey guys! I think we've got a problem... a couple of 'em, " Guerrero drawled as he strolled into the company offices.

" Yeah? " Chance finally asked after several seconds of silence.

" This Bartowski dude has some pretty heavy duty... ah... protection? "

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? " Winston growled.

" It means we may have some incomplete intel on this dude, " Guerrero replied. " The kind that could cause major problems for us... "

" What? Something we can't handle? " Winston sat back and glared at Guerrero. " What? "

" Chance, you ever run across a NSA shooter named John Casey? "

" Yeah... " Chance frowned at Guerrero. " That means if Casey's hanging around... "

" Yeah dude... Sarah Walker! But I knew her back in the day as Jenny Burton... "

Winston frowned. " Jack Burton's kid? And they are with this Charles Bartowski? "

" Uh huh... " Guerrero sat up a bit straighter. He was not afraid of anyone but he had tremendous respect for his fellow predators. " She's a protege of Mitch Rapp... "

" Ironman? Son of a gun! " Chance glanced through the clear office walls and after catching Mrs. Pucci's eye, motioned for her to join them.

She quickly finished a phone conversation and after hanging up, walked into the large conference room; cool, poised and elegant.

" Welcome back Mr. Guerrero. I hope it went well in LA? That was Ames on the phone and she is in Las Vegas again, though I'm fairly certain that she's not getting married this time... " Ilsa Pucci spoke rapidly with a clipped British accent. " What may I do for you Mr. Chance? "

" Ilsa, who asked you to have us place Chuck Bartowski under surveillance? "

Ilsa Pucci frowned. " Someone I knew from MI6 through Marshall. A Cole Barker, why? "

" We need to stand down and reassess the situation, " Chance said quietly.

" What? Why are we standing down? " Mrs. Pucci glared at her less than communicative partners. " Would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on? "

Winston spoke with the tone of exaggerated patience he tended to adopt when speaking with their employer. " Mrs. Pucci, Guerrero found out that this Bartowski guy is being protected by a pair of CIA and NSA agents and they are some of the very best...

" Believe me, we don't want these two pissed off at us, " Chance agreed. " They could make life... unpleasant. "

" They are that good are they? " Mrs. Pucci mused.

" Uh huh, " Guerrero replied. " Casey is one of the best shooters in the game and Sarah Walker is a force of nature... "

LA...

The ornate hotel door swung open. " Mrs. Pucci! This is a pleasant surprise! "

Ilsa Pucci eyed the tall, dark and suave MI6 agent. " Mr. Barker, you've been a naughty boy. "

" I have? " Cole Barker spoke with a subtly mocking sneer. He took a step back and bowed slightly. " Would you care to come in so that we might speak of this matter in private rather than the hall? "

Ilsa Pucci shrugged. " Why not... "

A muscular gentleman of middle height, sandy hair and blue eyes slid past her and through the door. He sauntered past the MI6 agent with a broad and friendly smile. His eyes flickered about, obviously casing the room.

" Who the hell are you? " Barker asked as he back away, keeping a manageable distance between them.

" I should like to introduce you to an associate of mine, Mr. Barker, " Mrs. Pucci answered. "

This is Mr. Chance. "

" Good evening Mr. Barker... " Chance nodded with another broad and friendly smile.

A tall and stunningly beautiful blond woman stalked past Mrs. Pucci and entered the hotel suite. She held a SIG Sauer P226 aimed at the throat of the MI6 agent. Her blue eyes were cold as death.

" And I believe you already know Ms. Walker? " Mrs. Pucci finally stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

" Sarah Walker! It's so nice to see you once again. " Barker stepped to where he could keep a wary watch on both Chance and Walker.

Chance sauntered over to the bar and sniffed delicately at a couple of bottles. " Nice... "

" Please, help your self, " Barker said magnanimously. " There is a decent Cragganmore 10 year or a Bruichladdich 16 year if you prefer... "

" Cut the crap, Barker and tell me what is going on, " Sarah snarled.

" I don't know what you are talking... "

She stepped forward; ruthlessly controlled violence incarnate and jammed the gun against the bridge of his nose. Barker staggered back with a hoarse yelp and collapsed on the couch behind him; the expression in his blue grey eyes ugly and murderous.

" Let us try that again shall we? " Mrs. Pucci said. She sat down on the opposite couch, careful to keep away from the obviously shaken MI6 agent and out of the line of fire. She had learned a few things from her associates the past couple of years.

" Why did you sic Chance and his group on my friends, " Sarah said in a low and deadly voice.

" MI6 has heard rumors that the Intersect has been found and is here in the LA area... "

" I doubt that, " Chance said helpfully. He placed a glass tumbler bearing the hotel logo on the small bar and added a healthy slug of the single malt he had chosen. " It would seem that you are running a rogue operation. Mrs. Pucci? "

" Thank you Mr. Chance. If you please, I'll have the same. Ms. Walker? "

Sarah shook her head, completely focused on her mission, which in the long run was to protect Chuck. " We checked and MI6 denies your presence here. Why are you here? "

" The operation two years ago killed my career... " Barker began.

" The operation where you insisted on fondling my ass? " Sarah asked. " The operation where you got drunk and passed out in a bar? The operation where your actions spooked who ever was supposed to meet us with the intel we were supposed to be retrieving... That operation? "

There was a knock on hotel suite door. Chance handed a tumbler to Mrs. Pucci on his way to answer the door. She smiled her thanks and took a small, appreciative sip and continued to watch the MI6 agent and the CIA agent with rapt fascination.

Guerrero stalked into the hotel suite with a predatory smirk. " His back up team has been taken care of. Casey got one and I got the other... "

Barker turned pale and began to sweat. His blue grey eyes shone with the bitter knowledge that his future was non-existent.

" Your team is cleaning up, Walker. " Guerrero headed for the bar. " It's nice to work with professionals. Cragganmore? Nice... "

" So you thought what? " Sarah continued her interrogation. " If you found the Intersect that you'd sell it to the highest bidder? Take it to MI6 to try and get back in their good graces? "

" What is this Intersect? " Mrs. Pucci asked.

" It was a unique intel sharing NSA / CIA program, " Sarah answered, choosing her words carefully. " It was stolen and Casey and I were tasked with finding the intel and the thief. To the best of our knowledge Volkoff Industries had it and destroyed it, we assumed during the power struggle within the company after Alexei Volkoff was assassinated. "

" Ah, " Mrs. Pucci nodded sagely. " So all of this was a dangerous waste of time? "

" For Mr. Barker, yes, " Sarah paused as Casey spoke into her ear piece. " Casey just informed me that the team has finished so we may end things here. "

" Well, it looks like our work here is done. " Chance finished his scotch. " Ilsa, are you ready to leave? We can spend the evening in LA or head back to San Francisco, your choice? "

Mrs. Pucci carefully placed her tumbler on an end table and rose gracefully to her feet. She eyed the doomed MI6 agent with a mixture of pity and contempt. " I'd like to get home. I feel the need for a long, hot bath in my own place... "

" Thank you for your help getting me through the door, Mrs. Pucci, " Sarah said gratefully.

Mrs. Pucci gave her a cool smile. " Call me Ilsa, please? "

Sarah nodded. " Chance! "

" Walker! Any time... " Chance glanced at his friend. " Guerrero? "

Guerrero sipped at his single malt. " I'm gonna stay here dude and help Sarah. It really is nice to work with professionals... "

the end


End file.
